Chronique Rome Antique
by D.Would
Summary: UA. – Tu es ma chose Hermione, tu fais partit des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t’a acheté : ne l’oubli jamais – Je n’appartiendrais jamais à un Romain, et encore moins à un Malefoy – Quid vivis.
1. Printemps

**Chronique Rome Antique**

**Sous-titre** : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Oo**... P**o**ur me j**o**indre ...**oO**

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com **

T**o**ut simplement parce que j'ad**o**re discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn

* * *

" Le héros de roman est un être de papier, un vivant sans entraille..." ( Paul Valéry )

**Résumé** : UA. – Tu es ma chose Hermione, tu fais partit des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t'a acheté : ne l'oubli jamais – Je n'appartiendrais jamais à un Romain, et encore moins à un Malefoy – Quid vivis.

**Cadre **: Dans la Rome Antique. Quand la vie était rythmée par les saisons et qu' une civilisation dépendait de sa foi et de sa vie militaire.

**Genre** : Romance & Drame

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger.

**Rating** : M – violence, sexe et décadence.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : Quatre.

**Fréquence de publication** : environ toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté le** : 9 Mai 2009

**Warning** : **/!\** Dans cette fanfiction, les noms de certains personnages changent afin de mieux les inscrire dans le contexte historique. Par exemple pour Harry et Ron.

**Disclamer** : Les premières lignes de cette fanfiction sont d'_Aragon_ ( Aurélien ) que j'ai repris à ma sauce. Le reste est de moi. Vous allez pas me punir pour cinq lignes, si ? Le reste, le contexte etc.. c'est ma passion pour _la civilisation latine_ qui me l'a fournis. Et je dis Merci à _JK. Rowling_ de me prêter ces personnages le temps d'une fanfiction.

***¤****o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Printemps**

_Dum spiro, spero_ "Tant que je respire, j'espère".

**Où comment Draco rencontra Hermione.**

La première fois que Draco vit Hermione, il la trouva franchement laide. Elle lui déplut, enfin. Il n'aima pas comment elle était vêtus. Une étoffe qu'il n'aurait pas choisie. Il avait des idées sur les étoffes. Une étoffe provenant d'Asie qu'il avait vue sur plusieurs femmes. Cela lui fit mal augurer de celle-ci qui portait un prénom de princesse d'Orient sans avoir l'air de se considérer dans l'obligation d'avoir du goût. Ses cheveux étaient ternes ce jour-là, mal tenus. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, sans reflets et indisciplinés. Les cheveux longs, ça demande des soins constants. Draco n'aurait pas pu dire si elle était vraiment brune. Il l'avait mal regardé. Trop occupé à épier une troupe de Vestales passée. En fait, il lui en demeurait une impression vague, générale, d'ennui et d'irritation. Il se demanda même pourquoi. C'était disproportionné.

Il détourna son regard pour le posé sur le dos d'une Vestale à l'allure pieuse. Elle avait les mains jointes et un chapelet tombait sur son visage angevin. Il avait toujours trouvé ces jeunes femmes séduisantes. De plus, elles entretenaient le feu sempiternel de Rome, au temple Vesta. Elles étaient les prêtresses de l'Urbs. En outre, la mère de Romulus et Remus avait été elle-même une Vestale. Comme hypnotisé, Draco se laissa aller à la contemplation. Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait sur le forum, proche de l'emplacement du marchand d'esclaves. Ce fut la voix de son père qui le ramena à sa place, sur la terre ferme :

- Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

L'éphèbe ne su trop dire de quoi parlait exactement son géniteur. Cela aurait pu être finance, politique ou vie militaire. Comme à son habitude, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ennui auquel son père répondit par un regard sévère.

- Quand est-ce que tu prendras intérêt à la vie de la Cité ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Quand celle-ci deviendra intéressante père. Répliqua Draco sur le ton de la lassitude.

Le marchand d'esclave semblait s'impatienté. Il devait en premier lieu se préoccuper des grandes familles de Rome mais ses envies étaient toutes autres. Il souhaitait plus que tout conclure un marché avec qui que se soit, patriciens ou plébéiens. Son regard était furtif, se posant sur un groupe d'homme non loin de son étalage, à la bourse retentissante du père de Draco. L'adolescent comprit que son père était sur le point de perdre patience. Il voulait acquérir une nouvelle esclave et vite.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous la prendrons. Finit par dire Draco en se dirigea vers la sortie de la place publique.

Deux intendants prirent les cordes qui liaient mains et pieds à la nouvelle esclave tandis que leur maître régla le montant du. La jeune fille tira sur ses liens et se débattis comme une forcenée malgré sa silhouette frêle. Le patriarche émit un rictus d'amusement en observant le spectacle. Il planta ses yeux gris dans celui du marchand d'esclave et déclara d'une voix forte afin que des passants puissent l'entendre :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il s'agissait d'une sauvageonne Titus. Où l'as-tu pêché ? En Gaulle ? On raconte qu'il y a de sacrée phénomène en Armorique…

- Je viens de la Bretagne, au-delà des océans du nord, espèce de Romain ignorant. Coupa Hermione en essayant en vain de s'échapper.

Une gifle retentit alors sur la place du forum. Beaucoup plus de passants qu'il l'avait prévus venaient d'assister à ce spectacle. Draco, qui avait déjà marché une dizaine de mètres avait fait volte-face pour savoir ce que fabriquait son père. Il analysa rapidement la situation et comprit.

- Ne t'avises plus de manquer de respect à ton maître, esclave, ou les conséquences seront néfastes.

Ce ton n'avait rien d'amical. Ce n'était pas un conseil mais une injonction. Dans les orbes métalliques de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait intérêt à obtempérer. Les deux intendants tirèrent doucement sur ses liens afin qu'elle se relève. Autour d'eux, la vie avait reprit. Des scènes comme celles-ci on en voyait plein à Rome en période de marché. Hermione tituba sur place et elle croisa le regard d'un de ses martyrs qui la tenait fermement à l'aide des cordes. Il était grand et roux. Néanmoins, ces yeux étaient d'un bleu azur comme la Méditerranée qui bordait le Latium. Il lui lança un sourire poli. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'arranger un peu mieux sa chevelure entremêlée lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je m'appelle Ronus. Dit-il. Je suis esclave au titre d'intendant pour la famille Malefoy.

Hermione regarda les deux hommes qui marchaient devant eux parmi la foule. De dos, ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Ils possédaient tout deux des cheveux d'un blond nacré presque blanc. Ils déambulaient d'un pas de sénateur dans leurs toges faites d'une étoffe rare et précieuse. Ils avaient une peau pâle qui contrastait fortement au teint basané de la plupart des romains qui les entouraient. Hermione supposa qu'ils ne s'exposaient que rarement au soleil, attribuant cela aux domestiques. Elle imaginait parfaitement ces deux hommes aux traits antipathiques dictés des ordres à des esclaves alors qu'ils restaient à l'abri des intempéries.

- Ils appartiennent à l'aristocratie romaine : on appelle cela des Patriciens. Renchérit Ronus.

Hermione acquiesça tristement. Elle devra donc servir cette famille tout le restant de sa vie sauf si elle s'enfuit. S'enfuir ? Mais où ? Elle venait de débarquer dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout à ces yeux était étrange. Des décorations superficielles, des statues, des temples, allant aux rues pavées. Tout était différent ce qu'elle avait connus dans son pays natale.

- Ton pays te manque ? Demanda Ronus tout en commençant à marcher pour rattraper ses maîtres.

- Oui. Confirma Hermione. Maintenant que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une contrée bien lointaine. Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens d'Egypte. On m'a acheté à un prix modeste quand j'étais enfant puisque j'étais roux et par conséquent condamner à la mort. Là bas, on pense que cela porte malheur. Les gens comme moi sont persécutés.

Les yeux de Ronus prirent une teinte voilée par la tristesse.

- Je suis navrée.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Ce sont les mœurs. Mon ami, Harrus viens d'Espagne. Prononça Ronus tandis que l'autre intendant lui adressa un sourire plutôt neutre, trop occupé à sa tâche de la tenir convenablement.

Ils venaient de franchir les colonnes du forum à la suite de leur maîtres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient effacés la distance qui les séparait et pouvaient même entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation. Eux, étaient dans l'obligation de chuchoter pour se parler.

- Ca va faire longtemps que vous êtes à leur service Harrus et toi ? Marmonna Hermione à l'oreille du rouquin.

- Je suis là-bas depuis mes cinq ans. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui m'a ramené de son voyage en Egypte. Harrus, lui, a été envoyé en guise de présent il y a sept ans par un des frères de sa femme qui s'appelle Narcissa.

- Il m'a l'air… autoritaire ce Lucius Malefoy.

- Crois-moi qu'il est. Intervint Harrus en décélérant la cadence volontairement. Un jour lors de mes onze ans, j'ai oublié de surveiller le pain en cuisine. Résultat, il m'a laissé dehors pendant deux jours sans boire ni mangé.

- C'est un barbare ! Jura Hermione d'une demi-voix.

- Ne t'avises pas de dire ça devant lui ou il te fera lyncher sur la place publique. Avertis Ronus en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à ses maîtres. Il peut se montrer cruel.

- Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. Déclara sagement Harrus.

- Le garçon qui marche à côté de lui est son fils d'après ce que j'ai compris. Est-il aussi horrible que son père ? S'enquit Hermione en regardant Draco marché quelques mètres plus loin à travers la cité romaine surchargé à cette heure de la journée.

- Quand on était petit, on ne le croisait pas vraiment. Ces parents s'arrangeaient pour qu'il ne nous voie pas. Il partait à l'école et revenait en fin d'après-midi avec son pédagogue, un esclave également. Il dînait avec ses parents, côtoyait des enfants de son milieu. Sa vie était aussi monotone que la saison des moissons jusqu'au jour où il commença son initiation avec les femmes. Il a commencé à voir des femmes du peuple, chercher les faveurs de certaines plébéiennes, courtiser des patriciennes. C'est un garçon assez imbu de sa personne. Il parle parfois seul dans sa chambre à préparer des discours qu'il ne prononcera jamais à cause de son jeune âge. Il entretient des correspondances avec des gens importants. Le soir, il lui arrive de sortir voir des spectacles au théâtre ou encore d'aller admirer les combats de gladiateurs. Il est noble jusqu'aux bouts des ongles et il souhaite le montrer à tout le monde. Quand il nous voit, il marque clairement la différence entre lui et nous. Bientôt, il partira dans l'armée en tant que cavalier. Son père veut parfaire son éducation en l'envoyant à l'étranger en étudiant les choses militaires. Quand il reviendra, il insérera le monde politique peu à peu.

- Il n'a pas la carrure d'un guerrier. Constata Hermione en détaillant Draco de pied en cape.

- Surement. Répondit Harrus. Cependant, son père l'envoi au gymnase deux fois par semaine pour améliorer sa condition physique. C'est un Malefoy après tout. Il doit honorer le nom de ces ancêtres.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver dans ce pays et il me semble déjà compliqué. Souffla Hermione.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! S'exclama Ronus.

Lucius se retourna et renifla dédaigneusement à l'égard de ses esclaves.

- Ne traînez-pas. Je reçois ce soir.

- Bien maître. Répondirent en cœur Harrus et Ronus en pressant le pas.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. En plus de tirer Hermione, les deux garçons portaient des paniers remplis de fruits et légumes divers pour le dîner qui aurait lieu dans la soirée. Ils traversèrent la ville de Rome sans s'arrêter. Hermione vit des constructions toutes aussi splendides les unes que les autres, allant de l'émerveillement à la crainte. Des façades au front audacieux la narguaient effrontément. Ils arrivèrent sur une colline douce qui caressait tendrement le bord de mer. L'espace était vaste et recouvert de prairie. La végétation semblait avoir été domptée avec les années.

Un sentier de gravier dessinait un chemin sinueux au cours du quel s'écoulait des bâtisses plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Les bruits de Rome semblaient bien loin comme étouffer par le murmure du vent. Au bout d'un instant, ils arrivèrent devant une villa encadrée par des colonnes de type grec. Même si cela coûtait à Hermione de le dire, c'était magnifique. Pourtant, elle eut une vague de déception lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait surement pas entrer à l'intérieur ; ou du moins pas par l'entrée principale.

- Emmenez-là voir Claudia pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Cracha Lucius Malefoy à l'égard d'Harrus et Ronus en entrant dans sa demeure avec son fils.

Lorsque le bruit de leur sandale disparut et qu'ils finirent par s'incliner, Harrus tourna à gauche de la maison. Hermione avait le regard fixé sur cette installation. En Bretagne, on se contentait de simple hutte. Les Saxons, son peuple, n'avait jamais eu l'idée de construire des habitations splendides. Seul le souverain avait le droit à un château fortifié par des murailles épaisses.

Néanmoins, ceci n'empêcha pas les romains de conquérir le pays, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés dans une cour secondaire où des cabanons avaient été dressés. Ils étaient dissimulés derrière un majestueux jardin à la flore resplendissante. Personne ne pouvait les voir de là où ils étaient. Hermione constata qu'une vingtaine de personnes habitaient ces huttes. Il y en avait quatre que partageaient hommes, femmes et enfants. Le sol était surélevé grâce à des planches en bois qui évitait l'infiltration de l'eau les jours de pluie. Un puit trônait au milieu de la cour. Au fond, un enclos renfermait du bétail. Par terre, quelques femmes étaient occupées du métier à tisser et riaient aux éclats. Elles se turent lorsqu'elles virent Hermione arrivée, accompagnée d'Harrus et Ronus.

- C'est la nouvelle esclave dont la famille Malefoy vient de faire l'acquisition. Le maître Lucius a chargé Claudia de s'occuper d'elle. Prononça Harrus en défaisant les liens d'Hermione à l'aide d'un couteau qui reposait sur le couvercle d'une marmite.

Hermione caressa ses poignets qui avaient longtemps été meurtris par les cordes solidement fixées. Les femmes esclaves l'épiaient du regard comme si elles évaluaient la marchandise comme l'avait fait Lucius Malefoy sur la place publique auparavant. Hermione se sentit insulté par ses regards éloquents. A ce moment là, une jeune femme brune se leva du cercle des femmes et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle portait une tunique vert pastel avec une ceinture faites de fils de lins tressés. Malgré son apparence modeste, elle rayonnait de beauté.

- C'est moi Claudia. Suivez-moi.

Hermione entra à sa suite dans l'une des quatre huttes. Par les objets laissés ci et là, elle comprit que c'était la case réservée aux femmes. Claudia prit un peu d'argent dans une bourse en cuir ainsi qu'un nécessaire à toilette.

- Nous allons aux thermes publics. Expliqua-t-elle. Il faut que ton apparence soit soignée pour le dîner de ce soir. Tu serviras de grandes familles et les Malefoy ne supportent pas les gens négligés.

Claudia sortit de la hutte d'un pas raide comme si le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle lui était insupportable. A présent, Hermione se rendait compte que même les esclaves de cette maison avaient de l'hygiène. A l'avenir, elle se jura de faire un peu plus attention afin de ne pas se sentir salit par rapport aux autres. Question d'honneur. Elle décida de rejoindre Claudia à l'extérieur.

Celle-ci avait déjà tourné au coin de la cour et retournai en ville. Hermione trottina pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elles marchèrent en silence tandis que la nouvelle captive observait d'un œil curieux la ville romaine. Claudia ne lui adressait pas la parole : elle semblait déjà se faire une idée sur la personne qui se trouvait au près d'elle et ne souhaitait pas approfondir leur échange. Elle avait les lèvres très pincés et Hermione se sentit vexée par se manque d'attention. Après tout, elles étaient dans le même panier, toute les deux au service de quelqu'un. Hermione finit par reporter son attention sur ce qu'il trouvait à côté d'elle et se demandait ce qu'étaient des thermes publics. Un soubresaut de courage la prit : elle pouvait essayer de s'en fuir. Faire faut bond à cette austère Claudia. Cependant la même question trottait dans sa tête : où aller par la suite ?

Hermione décida de rester là-bas quelques temps histoire de se fondre parmi le peuple, y apprendre les coutumes et se remplir l'estomac. Parce qu'une traversée en mer donnait faim surtout lorsque l'on était abandonné dans les cales avec un pain rassit par jour. Quand elle aura enfin reprit des forces, elle s'enfuira : pour de bon. Elle retournera en Bretagne à pied s'il le faut. Tant qu'elle respirait, elle espérait.

Sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte, elles venaient d'arrivé devant un établissement imposant. De nombreuses mosaïques perlaient les murs nus. Sur une tablette on pouvait lire ' Qu'est-ce qu'un bain, sinon de l'huile, de la sueur, de la crasse et de l'eau graisseuse ? Dixit Marcus Consule '. Claudia ricana sous cape en se dirigeant vers l'atrium. Elle donna l'argent au passeur qui lui indiqua un numéro de salle. Claudia conduisit Hermione dans les vestiaires où on lui prêta une petite tunique en lin blanc et des sandales en bois. Pendant une heure, Hermione se lava avec un soin particulier. Elle ne pensait pas être si sale. Ce fut seulement en voyant quelle teinte prit l'eau qu'elle constata les dégâts : La vie d'esclave était dure. Cependant, les serviteurs romains semblaient être choyés.

Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, elles payèrent à la caisse avec des pièces de bronze et retournèrent à la villa. Hermione en profita pour mémoriser le chemin jusqu'au port où cas où elle devrait s'évader. Il était impensable qu'elle reste dans ce pays où elle n'était que le simple jouet d'une famille d'aristocrate. Tandis qu'elle pensait à des plans d'évasion, Claudia ne cessait de lui répéter la tenue qu'elle devait adopter et les codes de la société romaine. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle hurla :

- Espèce de barbare, tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire !

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et la fixer avec un regard vide :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire de savoir comment me comporter face aux autres ? Je ne suis même pas romaine. Je déteste ce pays comme je déteste nos maîtres.

Claudia lui infligea une gifle magistrale. Une trace écarlate ornait la joue de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'avise plus d'insulter nos maîtres. Ici, ils sont tout pour nous.

- Et toi, ne t'avise plus de reposer la main sur moi. Cracha Hermione. Ils sont peut-être tout pour toi, mais toi, tu n'es rien. Contente-toi de te taire, ta voix m'est insupportable.

Claudia semblait être sur le point de répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un cri les interrompit. Ronus leur faisait signe de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il avait dans ses bras un panier de figues mûres. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à ces côtés il prononça :

- Nous avons besoin de vous en cuisine. Le dîner est sur le point de commencer. Une partie des invités est déjà arrivés : avec Harrus nous leur avons servis du vin de vigne.

- Par Saturne, j'arrive ! S'exclama Claudia.

Elle disparut en cuisine. Contre son gré, Hermione la suivit. Elle du porter une corbeille remplis de fruits. Ces gens là ne se refusaient rien. En entrant dans la maison, Hermione comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'une famille extrêmement aisée. Les dorures, les étoffes, les meubles. Tout respirait la richesse en abondance.

Les Malefoy étaient allongés dans des sofas accompagnés de leurs invités. Pour la première fois, Hermione rencontra la maîtresse de maison. Elle était d'une beauté froide qui transperçait l'âme. Hermione proposa le plat avec une maladresse non déguisée. Elle n'avait jamais servis des gens de sa vie. En Bretagne, elle s'occupait d'un troupeau de chèvres : rien de plus. Ce fut le rire sarcastique de son maître qui l'a fit sursauter :

- Si le marchand d'esclave m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une empotée je l'aurais eu à un meilleur prix. Fit remarquer Lucius.

- Surtout qu'elle n'a aucune grâce dans ces mouvements. Ajouta Narcissa.

Hermione avait les joues en feux. Elle fila en cuisine la tête basse. Draco la suivit du regard à sa sortie. Il faisait rouler sa grappe de raisins entre ses longs doigts fins. Elle sera sa prochaine victime…

***

Le Dieu Soleil courait dans l'étendue du Ciel répandant avec lui lumière et vertu. Il pleuvait des rayons de soleil. Ceux-ci coururent sur les épaules nues d'Hermione. Elle reposait dans la cabane pour femmes des esclaves. Une longue journée de labeur l'attendait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois déjà qu'elle vivait sur le domaine Malefoy. Vivre était un euphémisme. Mais elle s'en contentait. Elle avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le pays afin de préparer son escapade.

La journée débutait par l'habituelle toilette. Ensuite, elle devait allez laver le linge familiale et le faire sécher près de la rivière, prenant un soin particulier à ne pas abîmer les toges. Puis, Ronus l'attendait pour farcir puis cuir le gibier du jour pour le dîner. Entre temps, elle devait arroser les fleurs du jardin se trouvant derrière le domaine familial. Le tout se finissait par l'habituel dîner dont elle servait les plats en compagnie de Claudia.

Et les regards vicieux de son maître…

Oui, Hermione se rendait parfaitement compte que son maître Draco ne posait plus le même regard tout à fait désintéressé qu'autre fois. Il y avait une lueur dans ces pupilles lorsqu'elle passait devant lui. De ce fait, elle limitait leur rencontre au maximum. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait face à lui que le soir durant les dîners. Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler. Et ça l'arrangeait.

Elle le trouvait odieux. Un garçon pourri jusqu'à la moelle qui n'hésitait pas à donner des ordres à ses subalternes histoire de les humilier un peu plus de leur situation. Plus elle passait de temps ici, plus elle se sentait mourir à petit feu. Mourir intérieurement comme si quelque chose de pourri la rongeait. Son enveloppe corporelle était toujours intacte mais le reste…

Hermione souffla avant de se redresser. Le dîner venait d'être achevé et elle venait de nettoyer la précieuse vaisselle de Narcissa Malefoy. Le temps était doux et les arbres fleurissaient grâce aux muses enchanteresses. A l'intérieur du domaine, les bougies étaient encore allumées bien que les derniers invités soit déjà partis.

- Le jeune maître t'attend dans ses appartements. Déclara Claudia d'une voix froide derrière le dos de la brune.

Hermione se retourna stupéfaite.

- Que me veut-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu dois monter. C'est tout ce que je sais. Informa l'autre esclave en se dirigeant vers leur hutte pour aller dormir.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione tandis qu'elle serait les poings. Elle fit volte-face et contempla la demeure Malefoy avec un regard remplis de haine. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre connaissant le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir fait de multiple fois. Elle gravit un escalier en pierre et se retrouva devant une porte entre ouverte. Elle hésita avant de toquer. Elle inspira et se lança.

- Entrez. Déclara la voix traînante de Draco Malefoy.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce sans ciller. L'éphèbe lui sourit et planta ses yeux couleur anthracite dans les siens.

- J'ai une tâche pour toi esclave. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre.

- Quel genre de tâche ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Répondit Draco. Déshabille-toi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

- Excusez-moi mais je serai dans l'impossibilité d'exécuter cet ordre.

Draco s'approcha d'une démarche féline jusqu'à elle. Hermione trembla lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud balayer sa nuque.

- Sais-tu quel châtiment on réserve aux esclaves indisciplinés ? Demanda-t-il. On les exécute sur la place publique en guise de spectacle. Préfères-tu mourir que de me servir ? Moi qui croyais que ta liberté te tenait tant à cœur…

Il fit parcourir la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa joue tandis qu'un sourire carnassier orna son visage blême. Hermione vacillait. L'aristocrate déposa sa main sur son sein chaud.

- Fais-le. Ordonna-t-il.

Avec une lenteur insupportable, Hermione commença à dénouer sa ceinture qui maintenait sa robe en place. Lassé, Draco la déchira avec violence et poussa la jeune femme jusqu'au lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme soutenu de sa respiration.

- Maintenant tu vas comprendre qui est le chef ici.

Il ferma la porte à clef et s'allongea sur elle…

* * *

_Generis virtus nobilitas !_

La vertu de la race c'est la noblesse ! (Claude)

**To be continued**

Alors j'espère que vous avez appréciez cette saison. La suivante arrivera dans deux semaines. Donnez-moi vos impressions avec une reviews.


	2. Eté

**Chronique Rome Antique**

**Sous-titre** : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Written by Dairy22

" Le héros de roman est un être de papier, un vivant sans entrailles..." ( Paul Valéry )

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Tu es ma chose Hermione, tu fais partit des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t'a acheté : ne l'oubli jamais – Je n'appartiendrais jamais à un Romain, et encore moins à un Malefoy – Quid vivis.

**Cadre **: Dans la Rome Antique. Quand la vie était rythmée par les moissons et que la vie d'une civilisation dépendait de sa foi et de sa vie militaire.

**Genre** : Romance & Drame

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger.

**Rating** : M – violence, sexe et décadence.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : Quatre.

**Fréquence de publication** : environ toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté le** : 14 Mai 2009

**Warning** : **/!\** Dans cette fanfiction, les noms de certains personnages changent afin de mieux les inscrire dans le contexte historique. Les premières lignes de cette fanfiction sont d'_Aragon_ (Aurélien) que j'ai repris à ma sauce. Le reste est de moi. Vous n'allez pas me punir pour cinq lignes, si ? Le reste, le contexte etc... C'est ma passion pour _la civilisation latine_ qui me l'a fournis. Et je dis Merci à _JK. Rowling_ de me prêter ces personnages le temps d'une fanfiction.

***¤****o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Eté**

_Iurare in verba magistri_

Jurer par les paroles du maître

**Quand tout devient trop étouffant.**

Cérès, la déesse de la moisson, avait ajouté son grain de folie suivit de peu par sa fille Perséphone, divinité de la jeunesse. Rome était recouvert par un voile de chaleur. Une moiteur sans pareil régnait dans les domaines de la ville. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, la plupart des habitants de la cité romaine se réfugiaient à l'ombre d'un arbre afin de déguster un repas frugale.

Un d'entre eux était Draco Malefoy entouré de quelques uns de ses esclaves. Il avait enlevé le maintient de sa toge patricienne couleur pourpre et brodée de fils d'or, ce qui le distinguait de la "masse" comme il s'amusait à appeler toute classe inférieure à la sienne. Il jeta un regard d'épervier à ce qui formait le décor. Un lac limpide leur faisait face tandis que la végétation environnante se déteriorait au soleil.

Il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, son plat lui fit servi dans une révérence dévouée de la part de Claudia dont il gratifia d'un air dédaigneux. Non loin de là se trouvait Hermione à laquelle il envoya un sourire carnassier. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle était sa proie et qu'aucun échappatoire n'était possible ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent chacun emplit d'une émotion contradictoire. Lui, le désir ; Elle, la haine. Oui, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Cet homme abjecte qui l'avait saisis et posséder comme un vulgaire objet dont on venait de faire la récente acquisition. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose fulminait. Une sorte de rage incontrôlable qui voulait jaillir hors d'elle à chaque instant qu'ils se croisaient. L'homme de ses cauchemars.

Elle détourna son regard et feint de ramasser la jarre qui était vide. Hermione se dirigea sans un mot vers le ruisseau menant dans les sous bois de cette forêt aux arbres espacés. Silencieusement, Ronus l'a suivit afin de lui proposer son aide. Draco avait bien vu à quoi jouait son esclave. Vénus l'avait fait tomber dans les filets de l'amour d'Hermione. Amour auquel il aura du mal à se détacher.

Draco se leva afin de les suivre. Il traversa le bosquet silencieusement et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils firent une halte au point d'arriver.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit par demander Ronus.

Hermione ne souffla mot, se contentant de remplir la jarre qu'elle portait à ras bord.

- C'est le maître ? Supposa le rouquin en plongeant son regard d'un bleu azur dans le sien. Je me doute bien qu'il doit te tyranniser. Il te lance des regards étranges. Il te convoque régulièrement et…

- Penses-tu que cela te regarde esclave ? Trancha Draco qui sortit de sa cachette les yeux emplit d'une colère vengeresse. Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta langue espèce d'impudent. Va rejoindre les autres près du lac. Je dois m'entretenir avec celle que tu considère comme ton amie.

Ronus baissa la tête en signe de soumission, ses joues en feux, bien que ses sentiments profonds étaient tout autre.

A travers les yeux orageux de l'aristocrate, on comprenait que le châtiment qui lui réservait était de taille. Une fois Ronus hors de vue, l'éphèbe à la chevelure argentée déclara de sa voix traînante :

- Je suis sal esclave. Lave-moi.

Hermione obtempéra malgré que son cœur criait à la révolte. Draco enleva la totalité de sa toge sans la quitter des yeux, désormais vêtu d'un simple pagne attaché autour de ses hanches afin de dissimuler sa virilité. Il se plaça devant Hermione qui commença à passer de l'eau sur son torse imberbe. Selon Draco, la parce que la pilosité était réservée aux barbares. L'eau du ruisseau leur arrivait aux chevilles. Le liquide clair coula sur le corps finement musclé du jeune homme et se perdit dans l'étendue aquatique en des gouttes sempiternelles telle une pluie d'automne. Hermione réitéra son opération en évitant soigneusement les iris grises de son maître.

- J'aurais besoin de tes services ce soir. Informa-t-il d'une voix plutôt calme.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une obligation me concernant. Répondit Hermione d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'aristocrate enserra son poignet avec force :

- Connais-tu la signification du mot respect ?

- Dans ma contrée, le respect on dit que ça se mérite. Mais il semblerait que les Romains ont d'autres dogmes.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver : Draco la gifla fortement.

- Comment oses-tu ? Persifla-t-il. Tu es ma chose. Tu fais partis des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t'a acheté : ne l'oubli jamais.

- Je n'appartiendrais jamais à un Romain. Cria Hermione. Et encore moins à un Malefoy.

- Quid vivis. Répliqua le jeune homme. De toutes les manières, je te possède entièrement chaque nuit et ce soir en fera partit.

Il finit par s'en aller, renversant la jarre remplie d'eau au passage…

**O**O**O**

De retour au domaine Malefoy, Draco demanda à Harrus et Ronus de rester quelques instants dans la cour intérieure pendant que Claudia et Hermione réunissaient les autres esclaves au même lieu. Les commérages se turent peu à peu pour faire place à la voix du maître.

- Un d'entre vous à voulus se mêler de ma vie privée en contestant les décisions que je prenais. Il sera donc sanctionner. Retourne-toi. Ajouta-il à l'adresse du rouquin.

Par la suite, il demanda à Claudia de bander les yeux à Ronus tandis que celui-ci plaçait ses mains sur une colonne qui soutenait le plafond de la maison. Draco sortit un long fouet d'un coffre et il le fit claquer l'air avec un sourire sadique, presque amusé. Néanmoins, il ne toucha personne avec cette arme. Il délégua cette tâche ingrate silencieusement à Harrus qui était médusé. Comment son maître voulait-il qu'il torture son meilleur ami ?

Harrus marqua un temps d'hésitation. Devait-il faire l'inadmissible ? Ronus lui pardonnera-t-il d'avoir obéit à un ordre si cruel ?

Le regard que lui lança Draco répondit à ses questions. Oui, il était contraint de le faire.

Avec une grimace de dégout, Harrus agita le fouet qui siffla pour finir sa course sur le dos de Ronus qui contint un cri de douleur : Il y était habitué depuis enfance et son dos portait de nombreuses séquelles. Le fouet lacéra sa peau en de fines entailles couleur rougeâtre d'où s'écoulaient des perles de sang. Draco regardait cela avec un sourire satisfait. Autour d'eux, les esclaves réprimaient des cris d'horreur : cette punition devait être exemplaire.

Hermione détourna la tête. Tout en Draco la répugnait. Il avait beau avoir une apparence avantageuse, à l'intérieur de lui, tout n'était que méchanceté, vice et corruption. Draco mit fin à cette torture lancinante lorsque Ronus ne pu plus se tenir sur ses jambes, exténué. Il grelottait d'épouvante tout comme Harrus qui avait toujours le fouet dans sa main gauche, se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Bon travail mon cher Harrus. Dit Draco d'une voix mielleuse en enlevant le foulard qui était sur les yeux de Ronus. La cadence des fouets était excellente.

Ronus se retourna pour observer Harrus qui avait lâché le fouet. Draco les observa tour à tour et prononça à l'adresse du jeune homme roux :

- Oui, c'est ton ami qui s'est occupé de cette basse besogne. Tu pense bien qu'un aristocrate comme moi ne peut pas se livrer à ce genre d'activités dégradantes.

Puis il rit. D'un rire étonnement sincère comme si on venait faire une excellente plaisanterie. Ronus respirait la rage. La rage de l'étrangler. De cogner sa terre contre le marbre dur. De le fouetter jusqu'à ce que son âme le quitte, s'il en avait une. Oui, Ronus se demandait si l'homme devant lui avait bel et bien une âme qui puisse le sauver lorsqu'il atteindrait le seuil de la mort. Mais non, tout en lui, n'était que cruauté.

Ronus se leva en titubant jusqu'au jardin où il rejoignit sa hutte. Hermione tenta de l'aider à se lever mais il l'a repoussa avec dignité. Puis il disparut sous le soleil de l'été.

- Que ceci vous serve d'exemple. Lança le blond à l'adresse de ses esclaves en montant l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Un silence étouffant comme la mort s'installa. Personne ne souffla mot.

Et la journée reprit son rythme…

**O**O**O**

La soirée tomba bien tardivement sur Rome. Avec l'été, Hermione avait la forte impression que les journées devenaient plus longues et ceci n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle finit de passer une éponge sur son bras et la jeta dans la bassine et se rhabilla en vitesse. A quoi bon ? Dès qu'elle aurait franchit le seuil de la porte de Draco elle se retrouvera nue comme au jour de sa naissance. Elle souffla les larmes commençant à faire leur apparition au coin de ses yeux. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle devenait étouffant. Trop lourd pour une simple personne.

Elle se leva et quitta sa hutte sous le regard inquisiteur de Claudia. Celle-ci n'osait rien dire puisqu'elle savait que s'était Draco qui l'appelait. Hermione marcha la tête droite sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Une sorte de morte douce pour l'âme. Un viol.

Elle crut que son cœur allait défaillir lorsqu'elle constata que Draco l'attendait déjà nu dans le lit au milieu de la pièce. Sans un mot, elle se déshabilla une énième fois devant son regard lubrique puis se glissa sous les draps bouillants. Hermione se laissa faire. S'était contre sa volonté, contre son caractère originel, contre nature. Mais elle le fit sans protester parce qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait à la clef si elle refusait.

La mort.

Mais à quoi bon vivre encore si son âme et son esprit étaient déjà ternis ?

Elle ne put se retenir davantage : elle pleura.

Surpris, il se retira lentement tout en contemplant son visage devenir plus triste au fil du temps comme si une arme invisible venait d'être glisser dans sa poitrine. Draco n'était pas idiot au point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait bien qu'il en était la cause et il en était fier. Fier de l'avoir briser en mille morceaux comme une poupée d'enfant. Fier d'être l'auteur de sa déchéance.

Il esquissa un sourire victorieux tandis qu'il la sentait sangloter contre les draps en soie venant de Perse. Quelle idiote ! Savait-elle seulement qu'elle n'était pas la première femme qu'il avait brisée ? Avait-elle oublié qu'il excellait dans ce domaine ? Une envie folle le prit de lui faire mal ; de lui faire comprendre sa douleur ; de lui donner une véritable raison de pleurer.

Il lui saisit les poignets et le plaça au dessus de son visage tandis qu'il s'allongea sur sa silhouette frêle sans se préoccuper du poids qu'il représentait. D'un vif coup de rein, il darda Hermione comme si il s'agissait d'une arme puissante et redoutable. Jamais dans sa vie il n'eut autant envie de faire mal à quelqu'un. De la sentir crier de douleur contre son corps chaud brulant que d'une envie : La mort.

L'irascible, la vengeresse, l'inégalable mort. Il voulait détruire Hermione plus que tout au monde. Ce n'était pas un souhait mais un besoin vital. Une obsession. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici il ne pensait qu'à elle : ses immenses yeux chocolat reflétant bienveillance, à ses courbes généreuses qui en enivrait plus d'un, à ses cheveux à la couleur chatoyante entremêlé dans une savante danse dont personne n'avait le secret. En vérité, il détestait autant aimer. Ca l'écœurait au plus au point. Il serait prêt à donner son âme pour la voir souffrir de cet amour. Cet amour maudit et malsain à la fois. Il avait du mal à saisir le sens de ce mot. Peut-être même qu'il n'en connaîtra jamais la signification. Tout simplement parce que la première page de son encyclopédie est décerné au mot « mal ». Tout ce mal qui le hantait à s'en rendre fou. Ce mal qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser et ainsi, en faire profiter les autres. Les diminuer, les soumettre, les faire ramper, les tuer tous autant qu'ils sont.

Et Hermione cria, se lamenta, le supplia même ! Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Qu'il la laisse en paix. Qu'il l'a laisse mourir dans ce lit respirant luxe et volupté pour lui ; démence et sacrifice pour elle. Même si ils ne formaient plus qu'un, leur cœur ne semblaient pas près de se rejoindre car un fossé, -une mer que dis-je !- s'était formé entre eux.

L'esclave et le maître.

* * *

_Ira furor brevis est_

La colère est une courte folie (Horace)

**To be continued**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Que le contenu en lui-même était bien dramatique. Prochain chapitre, au maximum dans deux semaines ! Mais bonne nouvelle, il ne reste plus que l'automne à écrire puisque l'hiver est déjà bouclé. C'est plus facile d'écrire la fin selon moi xD.


	3. Automne

**Chronique Rome Antique**

**Sous-titre** : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Written by Dairy22

" Le héros de roman est un être de papier, un vivant sans entraille..." ( Paul Valéry )

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Tu es ma chose Hermione, tu fais partit des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t'a acheté : ne l'oubli jamais – Je n'appartiendrais jamais à un Romain, et encore moins à un Malefoy – Quid vivis.

**Cadre **: Dans la Rome Antique. Quand la vie était rythmée par les moissons et que la vie d'une civilisation dépendait de sa foi et de sa vie militaire.

**Genre** : Romance & Drame

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger.

**Rating** : M – violence, sexe et décadence.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : une dizaine, pas plus !

**Fréquence de publication** : environ toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté le** : 17 Mai 2009

**Warning** : **/!\** Dans cette fanfiction, les noms de certains personnages changent afin de mieux les inscrire dans le contexte historique. Les premières lignes de cette fanfiction sont d'_Aragon_ (Aurélien) que j'ai repris à ma sauce. Le reste est de moi. Vous n'allez pas me punir pour cinq lignes, si ? Le reste, le contexte etc... C'est ma passion pour _la civilisation latine_ qui me l'a fourni. Et je dis Merci à _JK. Rowling_ de me prêter ces personnages le temps d'une fanfiction.

***¤****o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Automne**

_Is pater est quem nuptiæ demonstrant_

Le père, c'est celui que le mariage désigne comme tel

**Quand on assiste à la mort du corps et de l'esprit.**

Le crépuscule annonce la nuit telle les Sirènes un naufrage. Au dehors, il pleuvait encore des rayons de soleil. Des jets de lumière incandescents qui s'amoindrissaient avec le temps. Dans une synchronie parfaite, les réverbères de la ville s'allumèrent à la manière d'une chorégraphie sans note. Un homme marchait sur les dalles, ses sandales raisonnant dans la nuit, un bougeoir à la main. Le jour s'estompe derrière un voile lourd et épais chargé d'étoiles noires. Les nuages se distinguent dans l'obscur firmament comme si la déesse de la Nuit les animait d'une nouvelle vie grâce à son souffle. Une brise. Un vent saturnien.

Tout était calme et froid. La Lune dansait dans une ronde sempiternelle avec les autres composants stellaire provoquant alors des lueurs vacillantes sur les dômes, toits ainsi que terrasses. De cette masse compacte, se détache une ombre qui dessine de brèves ondulations sur un mur. Au-delà d'un rideau, il suivait cette course lente de ses yeux anthracite. Dans l'obscure clarté d'un foyer, apparaît un chat au corps souple comme fasciner par les flammes.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour se laisser envahir par la moiteur de la nuit. Ce parfum trouble et inquiétant qu'il retrouvait et qui l'enivrait. Elle le portait. La Nuit. Il ne se laissait pas d'observer le panoramique de la ville oppressée par ce colosse nocturne. Les noctambules filaient de part et autre de la rue répandant dans leur sillage des sortes d'ombres chinoises. Elles étaient trahit part la présence des lumières environnantes. Celles-ci s'éteignirent. Un feu froid s'empara de son corps tandis que le vent sifflait, ronflait et agitait ses volets.

La Nuit s'échappa. Sa sœur l'aube la remplaça.

**O**O**O**

On disait beaucoup de choses de l'automne. Des choses plus ou moins vraies d'ailleurs. La plupart des gens pensaient que l'automne détériorait aussi bien le physique que le mental d'une personne. Ils n'ont pas tord.

Ce matin là, les parents de Draco le convoquèrent dans la pièce réservée aux entretiens privés de la maison. Le jeune homme était un peu surpris de se voir dans cette pièce. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds c'était pour qu'on lui annonce son départ pour la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, qu'allait-on lui dire ?

Narcissa était assise les lèvres étrangement pincé tandis que son père, Lucius, avait un sourire ravis. L'atmosphère était néanmoins palpable ajoutant à cela le souffle du vent d'automne. Draco s'avança quelque peu avant que la voix de son père remplisse la pièce :

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Déclara solennellement Lucius Malefoy. Tu viens d'atteindre ta majorité et le peuple romain ne considère donc plus comme un enfant. Tu sais donc ce que cela signifie ?

Draco hocha ostensiblement de la tête, un goût amer le long de sa gorge. Oui, bien entendu qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait.

- Nous avons trouvés pour toi le choix idéal. Renchérit Lucius en laissant sa joie déborder. Avec ta mère, nous nous sommes rendus sur le domaine de la famille des Julius ; la fameuse branche Julia de Rome. D'aussi riches romains que nous. Figure-toi qu'il y a là une femme qui comblera tes espoirs, une véritable patricienne ayant reçue une éducation digne et noble. Elle s'appelle Astoria. Un diamant sur le marché du mariage. Dès demain, ses parents la mèneront ici afin que vous vous rencontriez. Ses sœurs sont déjà en train de coudre sa robe de mariée. La cérémonie aura lieu après ton service militaire au prochain printemps. Tiens-toi prêt fils.

- Et si je ne le suis pas ? Fit remarquer Draco.

- Tu le seras très rapidement Draco. Menaça son père. Ce mariage nous assure notre place aux seins des grandes familles pour encore une génération. Je ne te laisserai pas salir le nom de nos ancêtres en refusant cette union. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Draco serra les mâchoires et croisa le regard de sa mère qui était presque désolé. Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

**O**O**O**

Le lendemain arriva trop vite. En début de journée, un convoi emmena la fiancée de Draco tandis qu'il observait ce spectacle depuis sa chambre, ne pouvant se déloger de sa fenêtre. Celle-ci portait un large châle mauve afin de la protéger de la pluie. Sa toge, quant à elle, était aussi blanche que si on l'avait lavé dans le ruisseau le plus pur qui puisse exister. Une fois sous les arcades, elle leva la tête.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Etrangement, Draco la trouva belle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre et son visage semblait bien proportionné comme tout le reste de son corps. Il se doutait bien qu'elle aussi devait le trouvait à son goût. Jamais une femme n'avait refusé ses privilèges. Peut-être s'était elle imaginé un époux étrangement laid, avec un grand nez, des mains courtes, le dos courbé, la voix aigrelette, une démarche chaloupé, une odeur corporelle nauséabonde, un sourire à effrayer les pires monstres de l'univers, un crâne dégarnis, des yeux porcins. Bref, tout ce dont une jeune fille craint lorsqu'on lui annonce son mariage.

Draco lui adressa un sourire victorieux auquel elle répondit. Astoria passa le hall d'entrée accueillit par la maîtresse de maison. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et descendit à l'étage inférieur sans aucune précipitation. Sa toge sur lui, il s'autorisa une démarche de sénateur afin de faire bonne impression. Astoria était sous le charme. C'était gagné.

- Voici donc la chère Astoria, ma promise. Dit Draco de son habituelle voix traînante. En lui faisant un baise main.

Astoria acquiesça faiblement. Une bonne romaine parlait peu ; c'était dans les mœurs. Un sourire, qui se voulait angélique, orna le visage du blond. Ainsi elle voulait compromettre sa vie dans un mariage ? Elle aura son mariage mais il l'a fera souffrir avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime. Il refusait de se sentir souiller par ce sentiment qu'on appelait « amour ». La vertu des gens pauvres comme disait Draco. Selon lui, seuls les pauvres avaient besoin de se réconforter pour pouvoir affronter le lendemain. Les riches, eux, n'avaient besoin que d'une bourse bien pleine.

- Voulez-vous allez au théâtre ? On joue une sublime comédie ce soir. Prononça Draco en à peine un murmure.

Astoria accepta volontiers. Il fit préparer les chevaux par Ronus et Harrus. A sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas Hermione de la journée. Que faisait-elle donc ? Draco fit monter sa fiancée avant lui et profita de se laps de temps afin de contempler les alentours à la recherche d'une chevelure brune et broussailleuse. Personne.

En un coup de fouet, les chevaux s'élancèrent dans un nuage de poussière...

**O**O**O**

Durant tout le temps de la soirée, Draco se montra courtois ; voir plus polie que la normale. Astoria était subjuguée. Qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme avec une si grandeur d'âme ? Elle rit de ses plaisanteries et fut étonné qu'il ait pensé à ramener un coussin dans l'amphithéâtre qui était en pierre, preuve de grande galanterie à Rome. Tout s'était passé à merveilles. Tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagne chez elle…

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Le silence était troublé que par leurs rires retentissant dans l'obscurité. Draco avait passé son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui avait les joues rosies de gêne : c'était la toute première fois qu'un homme la tenait de si près. A Rome, les effleurements étaient loin d'être interdit. Mais une fille devait préserver sa virginité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit offerte à son époux. Sinon c'était le déshonneur familial. Astoria tremblait un peu à cause du froid. Draco la serra un peu plus contre lui en regardant l'horizon. Ses ongles entrèrent dans la peau d'Astoria de plus en plus fort. Elle cria de douleur.

- Quelle est belle la souffrance. Susurra Draco en regardant droit devant lui et lui faisant de plus en plus mal volontairement. La première fois que j'ai connus la douleur, la vraie, j'ai crus que je venais d'atteindre le royaume des cieux. Tous les maux que je ressens me sont bénéfiques pour vivre. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans souffrir. Et je tâche de partager ma passion avec les autres. Je suis très violent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Serais-tu prête à passer ta vie aux côtés d'un homme qui te battra sans aucune raison valable, juste pour qu'il se sente un peu plus heureux ? Serais-tu prête à passer des matinées à dissimuler tes blessures derrières des artifices ? En clair, serais-tu capable d'aimer un bourreau ?

Astoria semblait plus paniquer qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient furtifs, lorgnant le seuil de sa maison. Elle voulait s'enfuir, rentrer chez elle, pleurer à chaude larme. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage comme celui-ci. Pas d'un homme de cette envergure.

Astoria hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Draco sourit largement et murmura :

- Je savais bien que ton bonheur était trop précieux pour être sacrifier.

Il lui vola un baiser tout en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure afin d'y goutter un peu de son sang.

Draco la laissa partir et rentra chez lui. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit alors. L'insécurité était décidément la seule chose qui faisait fuir les femmes…

**O**O**O**

Pendant ce temps, sur le domaine Malefoy, deux silhouettes se détachaient de la pénombre. Ronus et Hermione. Ils étaient dans le potager que cultivaient les esclaves, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le rouquin s'approcha et cassa le calme apparent d'un ton grave :

- Hermione, si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est pour te dire quelque chose d'important qui me taraude depuis trop longtemps. Je… Depuis que tu es arrivée je ne cesse de penser à toi. Même si nous vivons au même endroit il arrive parfois que tu me manques. C'est inexplicable. Je crois que je t'aime. Non en fait j'en suis sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Ronus. Trancha Hermione d'une voix étrangement calme. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble que se soit maintenant ou dans une autre vie. Nous sommes esclaves : jamais nous serons heureux. Il faudra t'y faire. Je ne peux pas accepter de vivre avec un homme en ce moment. Tout devient si…compliquer.

- T'engager avec un autre homme t'est impossible. Mais ouvrir les cuisses devant le maître ne te gène pas. Maugréa Ronus en la jaugeant. Je t'aime malgré tout Hermione. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je serais prêt à faire abstraction de ces quelques difficultés...

- Je suis enceinte. Coupa Hermione d'une voix émue teintée par la tristesse.

Un voile s'abaissa. Puis vint le néant.

**O**O**O**

Il était très tôt dans la journée. Le coq venait juste de lancer ses premières notes. Le paysage d'automne se révéla peu à peu avec l'ascension du soleil dans l'étendue céleste. Quelques domestiques étaient en train d'aménager un carrosse de valises plus ou moins lourdes sous la fraîcheur matinale.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se rendait en Egypte avant l'hiver pour la santé de cette dernière. Il n'était pas bon de rester en saison hivernale à Rome. Les températures étaient basses. La neige tombait en amont sans se préoccuper des dégâts qu'elle faisait. Après un dernier au revoir à leur fils, lui donnant les instructions à suivre durant leur absence, ceux-ci s'en allèrent, encore amer de voir résilier le mariage avec Astoria. En effet, cette histoire avait fait grand bruit dans le domaine. Draco avait crié couvrant la voix de son père. Il avait dit des choses horribles. Des choses que ses parents pardonnèrent aussitôt par amour filial. Amour surdimensionné.

Draco n'attendit pas qu'ils soient à perte de vue pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il se faufila jusqu'à la pièce de réception et entama une bouteille de vin. Il se perdit dans ses pensées lorsqu'une quinte de toux le ramena sur la terre ferme. C'était Hermione. Ses joues, devenues creuses, portaient de légères teintes pivoines en signe de gêne. Il se délecta de cette vision et l'encouragea à parler du regard.

Elle ferma la porte avant d'entamer :

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Je déteste cette phrase. Informa Draco en déposant son verre sur un meuble d'appoint.

Hermione saisit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit :

- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis un moment. A vrai dire, j'ai des nausées et des tremblements. Lorsque je me lève rapidement j'ai des vertiges et…

- Je ne suis pas docteur. Coupa Draco en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

- Mon sang ne vient plus depuis plusieurs mois. Prononça Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Draco fit volte-face et la contempla comme si s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il serra les poings, ses jointures devenant écarlate sous la pression qui leur infligeait. Avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé et laissa ses larmes coulées…

**O**O**O**

Il courrait. Il courrait le plus vite possible son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine. Il voulait oublier. Il souhaitait plus que tout que ses jambes l'emmènent vers d'autres contrées. Il voulait s'envoler, ne plus exister.

Le sport l'avait toujours aidé ; c'était son défouloir. Cela devait faire plusieurs tours de stade qu'il établissait dans le gymnase de Rome, les gouttes de sueur dégoulinants sur son corps d'athlète. Il s'époumonait avec l'effort. Ca lui permettait de se trouver loin d'ici, au-delà de ses soucis.

L'armée. La guerre. Ses parents. Ses ancêtres. L'honneur. Astoria. Sa solitude. Hermione. Sa violence.

Tout. Il voulait tout oublier.

Vivre puis renaître de ses cendres.

**O**O**O**

Draco revenait du stade, l'air épuisé. Il croisa Ronus qui lui lança un regard venimeux derrière son dos. Il entra dans l'atrium de sa maison et se déshabilla afin de plonger dans le bassin central qui recevait la pluie. L'eau était glacée. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait sentir la froideur glisser sur son corps, l'envahir. Il ne voulait plus avoir conscience de son enveloppe corporelle. Etre là physiquement mais pas mentalement. Difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un possédant un minimum de raison.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa respirer très lentement comme si chaque inspiration il le volait à quelqu'un. Hermione était-elle véritablement enceinte ? Astoria aurait-elle des propos diffamatoire sur la famille Malefoy ? Reviendrait-il vivant de la guerre ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses.

- Voulez-vous que je rajoute de l'eau chaude ? Proposa une voix douce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux.

Claudia était penchée sur le bassin avec une jarre remplit d'un liquide fumant. Draco fit un signe de dénégation et se leva nu. En général, les romains n'étaient pas pudiques. Enfin, un peu plus que les grecs. Mais les bains publics ils en avaient l'habitude. Néanmoins, le regard que porta Claudia sur son corps le fit sourire. Il l'attirait sans aucun doute. Il enfila un pagne et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre sans un regard derrière lui. Pourtant il dit à l'adresse de son esclave :

- Je t'attends.

Claudia leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers sa silhouette puis déposa la jarre à ses pieds. Elle le suivit avec précipitation. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre dès qu'elle fut entrée. Draco l'a fit s'allonger sur le somptueux lit tandis qu'il lui montrait sa tenue d'Adam.

Il avait juste besoin d'oublier.

* * *

_Liberate me ex inferis_

Sauvez-moi de l'enfer.

**To be continued**

**Cinquante reviews**, c'est possible ? C'est mon anniversaire ! Nan, je plaisante ! * éclate de rire * J'espère que vous avez aimez **ce chapitre sous forme de scénettes**. Bon et bien le dernier chapitre bientôt ! Désolé pour les **fautes d'orthographe**, je me corrige moi-même. Biz.


	4. Hiver

**Chronique Rome Antique**

**Sous-titre** : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Written by Dairy22

" Le héros de roman est un être de papier, un vivant sans entraille..." ( Paul Valéry )

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Tu es ma chose Hermione, tu fais partit des meubles de la maison parce que mon père t'a acheté : ne l'oubli jamais – Je n'appartiendrais jamais à un Romain, et encore moins à un Malefoy – Quid vivis.

**Cadre** : Dans la Rome Antique. Quand la vie était rythmée par les moissons et que la vie d'une civilisation dépendait de sa foi et de sa vie militaire.

**Genre** : Romance & Drame

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger.

**Rating** : M – violence, sexe et décadence.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : Quatre.

**Fréquence de publication **: environ toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté le** : 18 Mai 2009

**Warning** : **/!\** Dans cette fanfiction, les noms de certains personnages changent afin de mieux les inscrire dans le contexte historique.

**Disclamer** : Les premières lignes de cette fanfiction sont d'_**Aragon**_ ( Aurélien ) que j'ai repris à ma sauce. Dans ce chapitre – le dernier, le « ce fut comme une apparition » est de _**Flaubert**_ si mes souvenirs sont bons. Le reste est de moi. Vous n'allez pas me punir pour cinq lignes, si ? Le reste, le contexte etc... C'est ma passion pour _la civilisation latine_ qui me l'a fournis. Et je dis Merci à _**JK. Rowling**_ de me prêter ces personnages le temps d'une fanfiction.

***¤****o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

« Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre hivernal vous glace le sang »

**Hiver**

_Per se_

En soi

**Où comment le drame se concrétisa…**

La dernière fois que Draco vit Hermione, il la trouva franchement belle. Elle lui plut, enfin. Il aimait comment elle était habillé et sa manière de se tenir. Il la considérait comme une esclave exemplaire même si cela lui coûterai de l'avouer devant elle. Elle était en train de nettoyer le sol de la terrasse sous son regard inquisiteur. Il dégustait une coupe de vin salé sous le froid hivernal. Ca ne lui dérangeait pas les températures fraîches, bien au contraire. Il trouvait là quelque chose de fascinant et tout propre à l'hiver. A Rome, on croit que l'hiver est provoqué par le retour en Enfer de Perséphone, la fille de Cérès. Cette dernière, inconsolable, serait retournée dans l'Olympe pour soulager sa peine, oubliant les humains pendant cette période les laissant face au froid. C'était la même chose chaque année et Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à croire aux Dieux avec toutes ces histoires mythologiques.

Draco avait remarqué que le ventre d'Hermione commençait à poindre. Qu'il était même très visible sous ses vêtements larges. Son enfant. En d'autre terme le fruit de leur amour. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Draco ria intérieurement pour avoir dit une telle bêtise. Cet enfant représentait plutôt la tentation charnelle, le vice, la corruption. Tout sauf de l'amour.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que des flocons perlaient sur ses épaules. Bientôt il partirait pour la guerre et ses parents seraient alors fiers de lui, ou plutôt du beau patricien qu'il incarnait. Seraient-ils fiers de lui, lui en tant qu'individus ? Lui qui martyrisait une femme qui ne le méritait même pas ?

Il en doutait.

Cependant, ses parents étaient aussi peu dotés de conscience que les Gorgones dans leurs jours les plus néfastes. Soit, il irait se présenter sur le champ de Mars dès demain pour partir très loin d'ici. S'en aller. Oublier. Oublier qu'il avait fait du tord à autrui. Oublier sa conscience qui revenait au galop ainsi que ses remords. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'une femme enceinte se torde à même le sol pour le nettoyer ? Il était riche et ce genre de problème n'était pas digne de lui. Pas digne d'un bon Malefoy.

Il partira sur des sentiers ardus à travers les pays conquis par Rome. Il verra de nouvelles choses. S'accommodera de nouvelles femmes. Et à son retour…

Alors à son retour, son enfant aura déjà un an. Son enfant lui ressemblera peut-être. Si il est blond, alors il devra chasser Hermione car cela ne se faisait pas d'avoir un enfant naturel sous son nez, dans la maison de ses parents. C'était défié les ancêtres. Incorrect en somme.

Draco regagna sa chambre et vérifia une nouvelle fois son sac de voyage pour le lendemain. Puis, il se pencha par la fenêtre et vit la femme qui portait sa progéniture passer devant l'atrium de la maison en traversant la petite cour intérieure.

Hermione avait un affreux goût de bile qui lui remontait le long de sa gorge. Elle passa devant l'atrium de la maison et s'y arrêta pour y contempler son reflet. Il était terne et pâle, maladif. Ces nuits sans sommeil lui avait creusé les traits d'une manière grossière. Des cernes violacés tombaient sous ses yeux qui autrefois comportaient une tendre teinte chocolat. Ce moment fut interrompu par la venue de Claudia. Elle la jaugea comme cela n'était pas permit et s'en alla s'affairer en cuisine. Ce simple regard lui indiqua qu'elle ne devait quitter son poste sous aucun prétexte, enceinte ou non. Hermione souffla d'exaspération en passant sa main sur son ventre rond. Cela devait faire plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle cachait la venue d'un nouvel être dans cette maison. Elle réprima difficilement un sanglot en sortant de la villa. Cet enfant aurait le sang et sera à l'image de son père. Néanmoins, il aura le statut de sa mère : c'est-à-dire un esclave. Comment une mère, aussi saine d'esprit soit-elle, serait heureuse en sachant cela ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'enclos aux bétails et y sortit les brebis pour aller paître non loin de la propriété. Le soleil était haut et tapait fort sur sa nuque malgré la froideur apparente. Tout était glacial au dehors comme si la nature s'était figé dans une pâle imitation de statue grec. Hermione avait déposé un voile sur sa tête et l'enroula autour de son cou afin de ne pas prendre froid.

Elle marcha sur le long du sentier sinueux afin de mener les brebis de l'autre côté de la colline. Ses sandalettes enserraient sa peau devenue violacé à cause du gel. Elle grelottait sous sa mince couche de vêtements. Au loin, elle pouvait voir la mer. Très loin. Sa liberté s'envolait.

Avec un enfant sur les bras, tout sera bien plus difficile. Le voyage en lui-même sera épuisant, la nourriture se fera rare, l'atmosphère sera lourde et insalubre. Rien de bon pour un nourrisson si on comptait faire une traversée en bateau. C'était triste à dire et encore plus à admettre. Elle ne reverra sans doute plus la Bretagne, sa chère contrée.

Une larme brûlante coula sur la joue glacée de la jeune femme.

Elle respirait encore mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

**O**O**O**

La nuit était noire. Pas un ancêtre du passé n'osait se montrer. Les esclaves dormaient pour la plupart. Seulement une n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil après cette journée. Hermione. Cette dernière se tenait sur le flanc et caressait son ventre rond tandis que des larmes roulaient sur son visage. Personne ne devait être au courant. Jamais. Elle demandera à Draco l'autorisation de s'en aller dans quelques semaines pour sa santé. Elle ira accoucher en ville et déposera le nourrisson sur les portes du temple Vesta en espérant que les dieux feront sa fortune. Elle s'inclinera une dernière fois, s'agenouillera devant le feu éternel priant pour son enfant. Puis elle toquera sur l'immense porte en bois avant de se dissimuler dans la pénombre. Une vestale sortira, intriguée, son regard se portera sur le tout petit être qui gigotera dans sa couche. Elle le prendra, et referma les portes derrières elle sans poser aucune question. C'était un enfant naturel ; un enfant de Saturne.

Pourtant, les plans ne se passent jamais comme prévus. Hermione le savait. La réalité était d'autant plus frappante. Son enfant bougeait en elle, plus que d'habitude encore. Il donnait des coups comme impatient de sortir. C'était ce soir qu'il allait venir au monde. Maintenant.

Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur en mordant un morceau de sa couverture. Elle s'agrippa fermement sur le tissu, son visage contorsionné dans une affreuse grimace. Une contraction. Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle et décida d'aller chercher de l'aide. Pas auprès de n'importe qui. Il fallait que se soit du père de l'enfant, de Draco. Elle se leva très difficilement et se rendit jusqu'à la villa en titubant. En temps normal, le chemin était très court. Mais en étant enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher avec la neige qui vous faisait glisser, tout devenait plus compliqué. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva sur les portes de la maison en répandant quelques traîné de liquide divers sur son passage. Il était très tard et les invités étaient déjà partis, ou du moins Hermione l'espérait. Elle arriva dans l'atrium tandis que le bébé redoublait ses coups.

- Draco. Draco vient m'aider s'il te plaît...

Sa lamentation résonna en échos dans la maison. Elle avait un désagréable sentiment de solitude. Elle se laissa s'écrouler contre un mur, les jambes écartées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à pousser comme s'il s'agissait d'une action vitale comme respirer. Ses cris se mêlaient au silence, le troublant alors. Des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du corridor. Hermione savait que seul Draco dormait ici, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Ce fut comme une apparition.

Il portait sa longue toge blanche brodée de fil d'or sur les extrémités. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés comme à leur habitude : il représentait la noble famille patricienne dont il faisait partit. Cependant, son visage n'avait rien de serein. Il était empreint d'horreur plus que de surprise. Hermione haletait, souffletait, criait. Lui, restait là, hébété devant ce spectacle. Il était tétanisé. Il n'avait jamais vus une femme dans une telle situation. Cela était interdit par les mœurs : les hommes ne devaient pas voir les romaines dans la douleur, seulement dans leur rayonnante beauté. L'enfant glissait peu à peu sur le sol froid en marbre de la maison des Malefoy, la tête la première. Une flaque de sang s'étalait sur le carrelage impeccable au fur et à mesure des efforts qu'accomplissait la jeune mère.

Soudain, les cris d'Hermione se mélangèrent avec ceux de l'enfant qui s'époumonait crachotant le liquide dans lequel il avait été baigné des mois durant. La sueur perlait sur le front de la jeune femme alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Le bébé était nu, toujours sur le sol. Draco ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait dire. Lui, l'excellent orateur. Lui, avait perdus l'usage de la parole. Il croisa les yeux chocolat d'Hermione et ce fut cela qui lui fit reprendre contenance :

- Que fais-tu ici esclave ?

Hermione avait envie de vomir. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait que ça à lui dire. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rosies. Draco resta impassible, comme indifférent à ce qu'il se produisait sous ses yeux anthracite. L'enfant était encore par terre pleurant, criant, se débattant. Personne ne bougeait. Aucun des deux n'osait.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait sur lui ses vêtements de voyage mélangé à quelques apparats militaire. C'est vrai que demain il partira à la guerre, conquérir de nouveaux pays pas encore soumis à Rome. Draco avait à sa ceinture un poignard dans son fourreau. Il avait surement du vouloir essayer ce que ferait ses étoffes sur lui. Savoir comment les porter pour se donner de l'allure.

- Je veux que tu t'en aille. Finit-il par dire dans un souffle qui colla parfaitement avec la brise hivernale qui traversa la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Draco sortit le poignard de son fourreau et pointa la lame sur la jeune femme.

- Je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois. Prononça Draco d'un ton menaçant. Je veux que tu disparaisses hors de ma vue. Vite.

En quelques secondes il se mit à trembler. Hermione crut d'abord que s'était à cause du froid puis elle s'aperçut qu'il était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables, des larmes roulant sur ses joues affreusement pâles.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son arme tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit de métal assourdissant.

Dans un élan désespéré, Hermione saisit doucement le poignard. Sa lueur se refléta dans ses yeux noisette. Sans aucune hésitation, elle l'enfonça au plus profond de son abdomen. Le sang gicla, roula, tomba. L'enfant se retrouva baigné dans la mer rouge. Le père impuissant essaya de lui enlever l'arme de son ventre. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit et la jeta au loin. L'hémorragie était trop forte et elle emporta avec elle Hermione, l'esclave. Avant de s'éteindre, elle souffla à l'oreille de l'éphèbe :

- Il est de toi…

Le sang sortit encore et encore…

Draco la vit partir dans le royaume des morts dans ses bras. Des larmes roulaient en abondance sur son visage, les siennes. Il déposa Hermione par terre et reposa son attention sur le nourrisson qui était désormais apaisé malgré qu'il soit couvert de sang.

Draco enleva sa toge et se retrouva en pagne. Il enveloppa son enfant à l'intérieur et sortit.

Il sortit dans la nuit noire. Il courut avec le nourrisson dans ses bras, croisant ivrognes et filles de joie dans les dédales de Rome. Il arriva au bord du Latium, monta la colline sans prendre de répit. Il arriva devant le temple Vesta, déposa l'enfant sur les marches et toqua aux portes se réfugiant aussitôt dans l'obscurité. Une Vestale apparut, c'était celle qu'il avait rencontré au marché le jour de sa rencontre avec Hermione. Elle vit l'enfant, le prit et l'emmena à l'intérieur sans poser de question. Il était courant de voir des orphelins à Rome.

Draco sortit de sa cachette. Il hoqueta et laissa ses larmes couler. Non loin de lui se trouvait la grande vasque où le feu de Rome flambait depuis des siècles. Il était comme captivé par ses flammes qui exécutaient une danse savante, léchant parfois les rebords en pierre. Il se leva, s'approcha tout près.

Trop près, beaucoup trop près…

Draco enjamba le rebord en pierre comme s'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des flammes. Il déposa son pied sur les braises ardentes ne ressentant pas la douleur, celle du cœur bien trop forte. Une brise souffla et les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il sentait une odeur de calciné se propager. Les flammes lui brulaient la peau, il fondait. Il criait. Il n'était plus que douleur.

Le feu était sur lui.

* * *

_Per aspera ad astra_

Par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles

**Oo...**In mem**o**riam**…oO**

Fin

Voilà la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez appréciez même si il s'agit d'un grand drame. Donnez moi toutes vos impressions sur ce chapitre, puis sur la fanfiction dans sa globalité. Il est très appréciable de voir des critiques sur son travail, ou même des encouragements ! Merci de m'avoir lus jusqu'ici.

**Dairy22.**


End file.
